Yu Narukami
Summary Yu Narukami (The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel) is the main protagonist in Persona 4, the 4th main installment in the Persona series. He's one of the playable characters and main characters in it's fighting game sequels Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. He returns in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as a playable character and as one of the four main protagonists. The leader of the Investigation Team, a group of Persona users from Yasogami High investigating the mysterious kidnappings and murders around their town. In 2011, he transferred to Inaba to live with his uncle and cousin while his parents worked abroad. Through his friends, he learned about the Midnight Channel, a rumor stating that those who stare into a blank TV at midnight while it is raining will see the face of their soulmate. He soon awakened to a special power, allowing him to enter a dimension inside the TV and fight creatures called Shadows using his Persona, a manifestation of his inner self. When Midnight Channel-related murders struck Inaba, he formed the Investigation Team to prevent more from occurring, and to eventually track down the killer. After solving the murder mysteries, including how he and the culprit Tohru Adachi got their Persona powers, Yu returns to his old school where he was transferred from. Few months later during his visit back to Inaba for a reunion, Yu and his friends all end up being the subjects to a Midnight Channel fighting tournament known as P-1 Grand Prix hosted by "General Teddie", and are dragged into this bloodbath tournament for the culprit's deadly entertainments. Once entering the tournament, Yu and his friends find their missing allies, while meeting members of the Shadow Operatives. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C. High 2-A with Ame no Ohabari Origin: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei (For his Personas), Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can trade blows and even gain upper hand against Adachi, a trained policeman), Can summon facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Various other abilities such as Attack Reflection, Absorption, and Power Nullification depending the Persona summoned, Can OHK enemies with Hado/Mudo skills, Can ignore Immortality (with Izanagi-no-Okami's Myriad Truths), Lie Detection, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Resistance to Physical attacks, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. Almighty skills that bypass magical defenses and resistances. High Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance Negation and Power Nullification. Resistance to BFR (Resisted being forcibly teleported to the Underworld) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Defeated System alongside Hyde, Ruby and Ragna. System fused 4 universes into one, and once he was defeated, the Phantom Field crumbled down and the 4 worlds were separated back to their original form. In Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Yu and Minato Arisato defeated Chronos, a god of death and time, born from man's collective unconscious to guide and accompany them to the afterlife without using their strongest Personas. Chronos also mentioned that he is the "creator and giver of time". Likely for both this pocket dimension which he created for Rei and the universe where the Persona franchise takes place). High Multiverse Level+ with Ame no Ohabari (The sword of Ame no Ohabari was used by Izanami to kill Hi no Kagutsuchi, who is YHVH's avatar and master and overseer of the Amala Network, where Infinite Universes exist, of which billions of Universes are created and destroyed every second) Speed: Speed of Light (Can keep up with the likes of Ruby and Hyde) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Can hold his own against the likes of Ragna, and is comparable to him) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Class (Injured System and Chronos) Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Took hits from System) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range with katana, higher with spells Standard Equipment: His sword, Ame no Ohabari (The sword used by Izanami to kill Hi no Kagutsuchi, and also was used by Susanoo to kill Yamata no Orochi) Intelligence: A genius, even in combat; solved the mystery rocket in Inaba, a case that even police can't solve Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana to use for magic attacks. Personas and their summoners share pain; if anyone of Yu's personas is injured, then so is he Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ziodyne: Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. Agidyne: Deals heavy fire damage to one foe. Bufudyne: Deals heavy ice damage to one foe. Garudyne: Deals heavy wind damage to one foe. Cross Slash: Yu readies his sword with both hands in front of himself in a low stance charging it with lightning, then does a one-handed turning outward slash forward and Izanagi will then appear from its The Fool tarot card from above where-ever the opponent is hit and dives with a plunging dropping slash, crumpling the opponent. Thunder God Dance: Yu starts off the attack with a strong adjusted reaping slash, then in quick succession, Yu performs a series of furious combo attacks with his sword amped with lightning, then perform a Cross Slash, and finish with a slash from Izanagi. Myriad Truths: The final move of Izanagi-no-Okami, the word of power that banishes all the world's curses and falsehoods; It is able to affect those with immortality and nullifies all types of curses. Yu used this move to finish off Izanami. Megidolaon: Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. Note: As a holder of the Wild Card, Yu has access to several different personas, as well as their skills and resistances. (See list of Persona 4 Personas) Respect Threads Yu Narukami's Respect (Google+ Version) Yu Narukami's Respect (Deviantart Version) Yu Narukami's Respect (Reddit Version) Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Historical Figures Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Weapon Master Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 2